Because You Loved Me
by ladys3194
Summary: Kevin and Lucy through the years from the first time they met to their marrige. song fic. Becaue you loved me by celine dion!review,review!
1. Lucytheir First Meeting

Because You Loved Me

Song By Celine Dion

A cute song fic for Lucy and Kevin. I just really felt like doing something quick and easy that I could finish in and hour or so. And then don't worry ill ad more to my other stories like: The Knock on the Door That Changed Everything!!

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all**

Lucy was falling apart! She hadn't been on a date and I mean a real date in almost two years! Since she broke up with her fiancé Jeremy nothing has gone right! She can remember their last fight like it was yesterday and trust me it hurts.

Flashback:

"_Lucy come on my brothers were just joking around. You know that!" Jeremy said with a laugh after barging into her room after she ran up stairs. "they weren't joking Jeremy. Junior stuck his hand up my shirt and ever since I got here he's been trying to feel me up! And you call that joking around. When I told him I wanted him to stop he didn't! That's sexual harassment, Jeremy!" "Oh he wouldn't be "harassing" you if you would stop acting like a know it all slut!!" "I am not acting like a slut!" "Oh come on I know what you did! You threw yourself at Junior. He even told me when you ran up the stairs like a baby!" "I did not throw myself at him! I asked him to get me something from the top shelf because I couldn't reach it! And if that's sluttish then the people men of New York are seriously deranged!" And then the part of the memory that hurts her the most. Jeremy pulled his hand in the air and when it came down it came right across he face and she back onto the bed. When he left she stood up and started packing then went out the window so she wouldn't have to face them._

End of Flashback

"Luce are you okay?" Mary asked looking concerned, and with that Lucy came back to her senses. "Yeah, I'm fine just in a little trance. No big." "Okay, the plane is going to land soon. I can't wait till you meet Ben! He is so great you'll really like him. And you'll love his brother, Kevin!" "Mary I don't know. Maybe you and Ben can just go out alone. I doubt that some guy would want to spend a Saturday night out with his brother, his girlfriend, and her younger sister." "Yeah, but he's really nice and Ben can't wait to meet you!" "Fine but remember. You promised that you wouldn't try to set me up with him or any New Yorkers! I swore them off remember?" "Yes I remember. Don't worry about it." But when Mary looked away she smirked, for tonight _Lucy was going to be set up with Kevin and she is going to love him! He is so her type! I hope. _

**Later that night**

They were all laughing and joking at dinner that night. But Lucy kept hitting her self mentally saying to herself: _Sure Kevin is sweet, charming, and well perfect! To me at least. And single!! How can this man be single!! But he is, I mean he's really single, mentally and physically. But I swore off New York men, period!! No exceptions!!_

"Well me and Ben want to get some air so… yeah." And with that Mary pulled Ben out of the restaurant.

Lucy was freaking out at a moment she would usually be laughing about. But Kevin just laughed and said, "I think we've been set up!" Lucy, in a I'm-going-to-kill-Mary voice said hesitantly, "Yeah it does, doesn't it?!?" "Well at least we won't have to see them flirt anymore. Ai thought I was rid of that after High School." "Yeah me, too! All Mary ever did was take guys to our house and make out with them or flirt like it was going out of style! She didn't even have the decency to go to the pool hall or something!" "Yeah, it's like they're both genetically charged to make out and flirt." "Exactly." They both started laughing at their sibling's genetic formation. Then their eyes locked and they stared. Lucy was finally the one to break the contact and silence. She looked away from his gaze and out the window, "Beautiful night isn't it?" Looking remotely confused Kevin said, "Uh yeah. Lucy?" "Yeah, huh?" "Are you intentionally changing the subject when we get to into something?" "What do you mean? We were talking about our sibling's genetic deformation. Can't really go deeper with that." "Not with that. Like just now we were contently looking at each other and you broke the contact and made a look on your face." "What look?" "A look like you were telling yourself "stop it." Or "what are you doing"! And if that's the case, for you information, I don't want you to stop. I like this." "What, this?" "This, the laughing the flirting." "I'm not flirting with you!" "Yes you are flirting with me and I like it. And I like flirting with you. I would like to do it more often. Maybe tomorrow night, around seven o' clock?" "For one I did not mean to flirt with you. Two I don't think a date is a good idea and three…." He cut her off "Wait, why is a date not a good idea?" "Because that's my number three, I don't date guys from New York." He thought she was joking but he still had a really shocked look on his face but then immediately it turned into an offended look. "You seriously wont' go out with me because I'm from New York? " "Yes!" she said so-matter-of-factly, he got really angry and said. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life! So, what would you go out with me if I was from Arkansas or do you not date guys from there either?!?" "One it's only New York guys. Two, no I don't think I would go out with you because you are the most insufferable men I have ever met!" And with that she stormed out of the restaurant and called herself a cab to get back to the Colonel's House. When she got into the cab she started crying and didn't stop until she fell asleep in her bed at the Colonel's.

The next day at the Kinkirk apartment

Mary was angry, really angry and she felt like she wanted to kill Kevin Kinkirk! She barged into the apartment to find Kevin and Ben watching football in the living room. "Hey Mare what's up?" Ben asked coming up to her. "What's up!! What's up is that I'm going to kill your brother!" "Wait, why are you going to kill Kevin?" Because when I got home last night, I found Lucy crying in her room and when I asked her what was wrong, all she could get out was Kevin….Didn't mean to hurt….so sorry. And then she continued sobbing!" By that time Kevin was up off the couch and burying his face in to his hands, "Look, Mary I didn't mean to make her cry all I was saying was that I thought it was dumb to judge New York men." "Do you know why she doesn't want to date New York men? It's because her ex- fiancé was from here and he hit her after his brother was done feeling her up!" Kevin's eyes got big at this point and he muttered, "I, I didn't know." "Yeah you didn't. So the next time you judge someone make sure you know all the facts first!" After this Kevin grabbed his coat off the hook and ran out the door. "Where are you going?" Mary shouted after him. "To make things right!!" he yelled over his shoulder.

At the Colonel's house

There was a knock on the door and Lucy opened the door. But when she saw it was Kevin she was shutting it again but he stopped the door. "Lucy listen to me, please!" he begged "Why? So you can insult me again? Sorry I don't feel like it." "No Luce, wait." He stopped the door again and pushed through the door and shut it behind him. "look, Lucy I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have judged you before I knew your reason. The only reason I got so angry was because I had finally met a nice, smart, gorgeous women and I was jealous that you would rather go out with some other guy because he was from another state. Now Lucy I know that you're scared but I'm not like your ex- fiancé. I'm different. I'm better. And I would never hurt you. I promise." "Okay. So when does that movie start?"

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all**


	2. KevinA Time of Trouble

**Chapter 2-Kevin**

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

"Lucy! Come quick its Kevin!" Lucy was in college still and dating Kevin. He moved to Glenoak so that he could be closer to her and in hopes that she would marry him someday soon. "What? What happen?" "He was on duty and he got beat up real bad and he's unconscious at the hospital!" "I'm coming!"

At the Hospital

Lucy sat by Kevin's unconscious body and stared at him. Then the nurse walked in. "This man is a fighter." "Yes, yes he is." "You know it helps if you talk to them a bit." "Okay" then the nurse walked out of the room. "Kevin can you hear me? Probably not but just in case you have to listen real closely. I can't live with out you Kevin. Who is going to beat me at trivia when were at the movie theatre? Who is going to just come up behind me and just start kissing me like a crazed teenager? Who is going to be my best friend? And most importantly, who is going to be my husband? I was thinking early today about how much I love you and I just knew right then and there. I couldn't wait to tell you that I was ready to marry you. I was going to tell you the moment you got home. I love you so much Kevin and if you wakeup I promise that I will be the best wife in the world and that I'll never hurt you and that I'll always be there for you." With this Lucy couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to cry. Lucy hadn't cried sad tears since the night she met Kevin. Kevin started to open his eyes and when he saw Lucy crying he croaked out, "Don't tell me I made you cry again." Lucy looked up and laughed a bit, "No, well yes but its okay. Your awake and the doctor said that you'll heal up in no time at all." "I lo…" he began but she cut him off "I love you, too Kevin."

A few months later

By this time Kevin was fully healed and back off to work again with Lucy's help.

"Hey Kevin! How was work today?" Lucy asked kissing him on the cheek. But before he answered he took her back into his arms and started to kiss her. When he broke away he answered, "Incredible now." He has finally proposed to her the week before and couldn't wait to marry her in a few months. She was finally going to be Mrs. Lucy Kinkirk and his and only his forever. "I love you Lucy." "I love you, too Kevin." After that an old friend of Kevin's who was visiting walked in and asked, "What's going on?" Before Kevin answered Lucy said, "Nothing just flirting with my fiancé. And then she smirked and bit and then Kevin looked down on her and smiled. When she stood by him he felt like he was on top of the world that he was as tall as he could be. He loved Lucy Camden and he always would. He was certainly blessed to be loved by her and he knew that very well.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you


	3. Both Memories

**Chapter 3-Both (Lucy and Kevin)**   
**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me   
Lucy was standing in the changing room in the basement of the church and took breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Its finally happening, Lucy!_ She thought to her self, _You're getting married and even better your marrying an incredible man, your marrying Kevin! I just can't believe how much we've been through to get to this day! _ _**Flashback**_ "_Kevin I can't!" Lucy yelled at her boyfriend of three months, "I really, really can't!" "Yes, you can Lucy! I know you can!" he said to her calmly. Lucy looked down below them, they had been planning this for months now and it was finally the time! They had been talking about wanting an adventure together and bungee- jumping seemed like a big adventure. When Kevin came up with this plan Lucy just smiled and said sure but she hadn't told him one of her biggest fears... heights! She hated anything above ten feet in the air. "I can't Kevin!" "Why not?" "Well I guess this is a good time to probably tell you that I'm deadly afraid of heights!" "What, Lucy! Why didn't you tell me! We could have picked something else!" "I know I'm sorry!" she started tearing up and Kevin walked over to her. "Lucy I'm sorry. I should have known. Why does it always seem that I make you cry, I should be shot." Lucy laughed and wiped her cheek. "That sounds fair. I'll go get one of my ex-boyfriends." And with that she faked walking away and he laughed and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "So what are we going to do, Luce?" "I really want to do this Kevin, I'm just really scared." "I have an idea how about we go together?" "Can we do that?" "I don't see why not. And we did say that we wanting to take a risk…together." "Yeah I guess we did." They got strapped together and got all of there equipment on. "On the count of three Luce; one, two…" And they leaned off the bridge and went down, Lucy holding on to Kevin as tightly as possible. They were released and landed in the water. A couple minutes later they were on shore and drying off. "I told you could do it Luce." "No, it wasn't just me. It was you too. You carried me through this all." _ _**End of Flashback**_   
Kevin's Changing Room   
At the same moment in the room one hallway down, Kevin was fixing his tie in the mirror. Ben walked in just as he was doing that. "Hey, Kevin! Guess who I got to see?" "Who?" "I saw your soon-to-be wife. And may I say she looks incredible, no more than incredible! She looks hot!" Kevin's eyes widened, and he hit Ben as hard as her could up side his head. "Owwwwe! That hurt Kevin. What was that for?""You just called my fiancé and soon to be wife hot! You deserved it and you know it!" Kevin turned back to the mirror and dazed out in thought. "Hey, Kevin, what are you thinking about?" He came out of his trance. "Lucy and a how I can't believe I'm marrying her." "Yeah, you're my brother and all and you were always good at attracting women but I still can't believe that you got her." "Thanks a lot Ben. But I'm serious man, I'm marrying an angel, I'm marrying Lucy! I don't think my life could get any better." "Well is that all you were thinking about?" "No, I was also thinking about this time we had. Where she actually talked me into camping…in the woods…at night!" "Yeah I heard about that. How did was it?" "It was creepy! I'm a guy that can deal with a gun pointed at me but I can't deal with the woods at night! I was so embarrassed that I wasn't being my usual self; I was a chicken. But Lucy didn't do anything she made fun of me a bit but other than that she was totally fine with it. But it still made me feel like I was less of a man."   
_**Flashback**_ _"Are you sure it's safe put here, Lucy? I mean there aren't any bears or anything is there?" "No, Kevin there isn't any bears…but there are some cougars that we need to watch out for." Kevin's eyes widened and he took his eyes of the trail and on Lucy and when she saw this she cracked up laughing. "I was just kidding Kevin! There are no animals in these woods that can eat you!" "Lucy, that is no thing to joke about!" "Oh come on Kevin! Lighten up, it was just a joke! Come on you have me and I've been out here with my family a thousand times! I know this place like the back of my hand!" "And why didn't they come out here with us! You know it would have been better if we were in a group!" "Because Kevin, we wanted to spend time together where my family couldn't bother us! And you have your cell phone and even without that they all know where we are. And even better there is a ranger's house ten, maybe fifteen miles from where were going and he is an old friend of my family's and he knows we're out here for the night. And it's not even night yet, we're almost there and then we can have dinner okay?" "Fine but if I see one animal that is taller than me or poisonous I'm outta here!" "Fine you big chicken! I can't believe you can deal with guns and still be afraid of the woods at night!" They ate dinner and set up their tents, well Lucy set up there tents; another thing Kevin had no idea on what he was doing. It was getting darker and Kevin and Lucy were wrapped up in a blanket by the fire; while, Kevin the whole time, was turning looking everywhere when a noise came from beyond the trees. "Kevin its fine. Squirrels and rabbits are just trying to get to their homes." "I wish I was at my home!" "Kevin, you are such a baby! Why am I marrying you again?" "Because of this…" and Kevin leaned over and kissed her and they kept kissing until Kevin heard a noise in the distance and broke of the kiss and looked around, again. "Kevin it was just an animal. It's not going to hurt you! I'm going to bed okay? Goodnight." "But Lucy…" "Kevin I'm right next to your tent! If you need anything just yell for me! And I'm even going to keep the fire going and let it just simmer out, okay?" "Okay, goodnight." And with a kiss they both walked to their tents and zipped up the doorways. Five minutes later Lucy was finally dosing off when she heard Kevin yell her name. Lucy rushed out of her tent and into Kevin's. "What, what's happening Kevin! Are you okay?" "I heard something!" "It was just the wind Kevin! Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" "Lucy, I'm not five! I don't want to stay here I want to go home!" "Kevin, for one you sound like a five year old, two even if we did go home it would be too late it would be one in the morning by the time we got there and we wake everyone up and three if you want to go home then you're going to have to find you way to the car , in the dark, by yourself, because I'm not going with you!" "Are you sure you don't mind staying?" "No, I don't mind staying." "But I don't want you to watch me like I 'm five!" "Then what are we going to do?" Kevin laid back in his blanket and pillow and lifted his arm. Lucy laughed and laid down next to him and put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. And for the rest of the night it wasn't scary for Kevin anymore, it was the best night he had ever had._   
_**Flashback Ends**_   
The music played and Lucy walked down the aisle towards Kevin smiling brightly. When she got down to the alter and the vows were said and they both smiled and said I do! After the wedding Kevin and Lucy were talking in the limo on the way to the reception at the Pool Hall. "I can't believe we finally made it Luce, were finally married!" "Yeah, and I couldn't have gone through with this if it wasn't going to be you at the end of the aisle. You don't know how much I need you." "I do, Lucy. And I'm everything I am…because you loved me." Lucy starting crying and nodded her head vigorously in agreement and they sat in each others arms until they got to the Pool Hall.   
**So what did you think of the last chapter? I hoped you liked this love story! I had fun making it! Please review, review, review! And tell me what you think!! Lots of Love, ladys3194!**


End file.
